someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Killings
Was it faith? Was it a coincidence? Was it ever true? For many years now, Super Smash Bros had a high reputation of being the most famous fighting game created by Nintendo. Each featuring well-known video game characters from different games, wether its Nintendo-related or any other well-known games. But, not all was well with some people who played this in Japan. These players who played Super Smash Bros, had created a terrible incident that happened during the game series’ lifespan. Five Games, Bits of Tragedies... ~~~ Cho Akari The first tragedy happened in 1999, when the first Super Smash Bros game was created. Akari was working for Super Smash Bros with Sakurai Masahiro, loving the Kirby Series during her college years. From that, she was thrilled to be helping Sakurai with the development of Super Smash Bros 64. As a young lady, she was a very cheerful and bubbly person, always loving the color pink, and taking her part-time job as a waitress during both her high school and college years. She played the game like normal during testing purposes along with other staff members. This was her last happy moments working for Nintendo, and it all went downhill from there. The next day, one the day when Super Smash Bros 64 was released in Japan, Akari hadn’t come to work to see the game’s official release. This worried everyone who worked in Nintendo, and those close to Akari. Her sister Cho Aya had said Akari had disappeared without a trace. But when she came back home, she saw Akari’s body was found, with food coming out of her throat, and was painted pink. There was a sketch of Kirby on the wall, drawn with her own blood, a smiling happy Kirby that only showed cheerfulness and what was left of Akari’s left drawn on the wall. Sakurai thought of canceling Super Smash Bros because of this, but he knew Akari doesn’t want her part to be shut down, so they continue working on further projects. Except, Akari was never mentioned in future game copies of Super Smash Bros 64. ~~~ Hinata Ichiro During Super Smash Bros Melee’s release in 2001, many others were thrilled to have a sequel of the game series, following up with new characters. Ichiro was around his junior-high years when he played Super Smash Bros Melee, always being a fan of Nintendo ever since he was introduced to Legend of Zelda by his parents. He was often bullied in school just for acting more like a child then a teenager, liking the only cutest things and is sensitive to real-life violence. While playing Super Smash Bros Melee, he grew fond of the character, Young Link, the young and first version of Link from Legend of Zelda. Young Link seemed to fit for Ichiro when he first played as him, he thought he could relate to the young hylian, as he’s innocent and is kind-hearted towards his friends, despite being a child in a teen’s body, metaphorically speaking. But, when his classmates thought things could get any better for him, Ichiro was found dead in the class of 2-B, the first people who found his body were his bullies. Ichiro had his neck slit with something long, which was likely similar to a sword or katana, and had seven large pins pinning him painfully to the floor. There was a Young Link sketch drawn on the classroom wall with Ichiro’s blood. The bullies were accused for killing Ichiro, but were sent out of jail, as there wasn’t any evidence leading to any of them. Because of this, Young Link’s reason for being cut from the roster during the game series’ sequel was because of the death of Ichiro who died at the age of 12. ~~~ Kiyoko Megumi and Sayaka Hikari As Super Smash Bros Brawl was released, not much were that fond of it outside of Japan, not because of the killings from previous years, but because of its slow gameplay. Megumi and Hikari were best friends since their childhood, now high school teenagers who loved anything Nintendo related. Megumi was courageous and brave, while Hikari was kind and timid. However, out of the two of them, Megumi nearly had died, with Hikari saving her from the accident. Megumi died few days later however, in the hospital, as she suffered from the eternal burns, poison ivy scars, and nearly drowning. This however was before Super Smash Bros Brawl’s release, and Hikari is still alive ‘til this very day. When Hikari played the game, she grew close to the character, Lucas, as she can relate to his problems, as her mother too had died before Megumi’s death. But, while playing the game’s story mode, Subspace Emissary, she started to feel strange. The character she grew close to, Lucas, was growing more and more similar to her, which seems nice that Nintendo was giving her some comfort after Megumi’s death. However, the character Pokemon Trainer (aka; Red) was very similar to Megumi, as well as their story arc representing their entire friendship together before Megumi had past away. Cause, in the end it showed Pokemon Trainer passed out, and Lucas managed to save him, and in the end to have both of them have a closer bond, similar to where Megumi had told Hikari that she was a great friend before passing. Sakurai claims that it was a coincidence when Hikari’s father called Nintendo to thank them. But, that story arc, with Pokemon Trainer and Lucas, was made before Megumi’s death. Was it a prediction made by the killer? ~~~ Akira Haruto Around the year 2014, when Super Smash Bros 4 came out for the Wii U, Haruto has loved Super Smash Bros since his childhood, not even caring about each character’s actual games. His death was the least gruesome, but very sad. The only game Haruto loved other then Super Smash Bros was Mega Man, so choosing the character of the same name was something without a doubt. He was around his late-teens when he died, as he was given a lethal injection while he’s asleep. An artwork of Mega Man was on his wall, but was carved onto it rather then drawn by blood. Haruto’s roommate was the first one to find his dead body, and later called the police. There were also bits of blades left on the bed, presumably has been used to carve the artwork in the wall of the room. Those blades, look similar to Mega Man’s. ~~~ Mami Natsuki Natsuki was more of a Fire Emblem fan more then a Super Smash Bros fan. When Super Smash Bros 4 came out, her parents decided to buy the game for her as a gift for the 3DS. Just from that, Natsuki grew to love the game instantly, as she enjoys playing as the character Lucina. Despite her being an Echo Fighter (used to be called Clones), Natsuki still loves Lucina with all her heart, as much as she loves Fire Emblem Awakening. But when Fire Emblem Fates came out, as well as Corrin as DLC, Natsuki’s love transferred to her, forgetting about Lucina. This lead to her downfall, as she was last seen alive at a Nintendo convention somewhere in Akihabara. There, she was found dead in backstage, with her corpse stuffed in a sack. Beside her stuffed corpse, were two swords, representing both Lucina and Corrin, as well as an artwork of the two drawn from Natsuki’s blood. ~~~ Nori Ren The last victim, Ren, was far the most depressing and recent tragedy. He was fond with the Persona series, and enjoyed Super Smash Bros Ultimate once he found out about the character Joker was announced. Ren bought the DLC Pack, so he can get the other DLC fighters for free, however he left Piraña Plant out of the game he didn’t even care about that character, thinking Sakurai adding him just as a joke. While walking to a friend’s house, Ren was grabbed and Filmed on the security camera, but didn’t catch the criminal’s identity. Police got involved, and tried to find the young 10-year old. He was finally found, with thorns cutting through his body, as well as gun shot on the head, and a mask similar to Joker’s. The character himself was drawn with Ren’s blood, just like the other previous victims. Not to mention that there were pictures of the previous victims on the wall, with an amiibo put beside the picture, representing each of the victims’ favorite character. ~~~ Aftermath From this day, after Ren’s death, the police took in each of the Super Smash Bros copies from each series, but the ones that were owned by the victims. Hikari, was now around her 20s or 30s right now, was part of the investigation team, wanting to avenge her friend from this Smash Bros Killer. She didn’t show it to her daughter, Saki, since she was only 10-years old at the time, as she didn’t want her to play these tainted versions of the game. It was showed as Hikari played each Super Smash Bros game, from 64 to Ultimate, she saw something. No...It can’t be... It really was... Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas